Crimson Angel
by himurakenshinfan19
Summary: A beautiful, mysterious woman seeks the death of all shinigami,now it up to Ichigo and the others to stop her. Please check out.
1. Hiou

I do not own Bleach, I just love Bleach, as for the character thats new to the cast, that's an OC named Hiou, the " Hi " means " scarlet " and " ou " means " cherry blossom " Which are A good match to the character. Enjoy! pairings in here include, IchigoXRukia, one-sided RenjiXRukia, HitsuXMatsu, OrihimeXUryu, one-sided HinamoriXHitsugaya. And Hiou herself has a facination with Toshiro that could count as love, whether or not its romantic is up to you to dicide.

* * *

><p>Turquoise eyes gazed at the endless plane of snow and ice, Toshiro Hitsugaya gave a sharp exhale, his breath visible to his eyes, As the cold breeze overtook him.<p>

" Why isn't Hyōrinmaru here? " He wondered out loud. It didn'y make any sense, it was the same icey plane they usually met at, Then, Toshiro felt A impossibley strong burst of energy!

" He isn't here because I made it so. " Said A mysterious voice.

Toshiro quickly turned around to face the said voice, And there stood a very beautiful young woman, She was noticeibly taller then him, at least 5'3. Her hair was A bright, vibrant red, so red that it could put Renji's to shame! It was also incredibly long, it reached clear down to her knees! Her bangs were perfectly even, and worn just over her matching red eyesbrows, And just under the eyebrows were A pair of light pink eyes, Cold, jaded, emotionless. Simular to his own. She wore A long red sleeveless haori (kind of like Soi fan's) that reached down to her hips with black flames at the base, and another flame design at the base of where her sleeves appeared to have been torn, Tied at her slender waist with a purple sash, She wore black pants with red sandals, and white tabi. And what really was strange about her was that from her arms, clear to her neck, she was covered with white bandages!

" Why did you do that? " Toshiro asked calmly, His uncanny calmness baffled the girl..

" I wanted you all to myself." She replyed mockingly, with a condecending smile.

The ice captain gave a low, frustrated growl, " Enough! tell me who you are and how you managed to bring me here! " He demanded, His face growing into an irritated scowl.

The girl's expression slowly went from mocking to cold.

She approached Toshiro,When she had invaded his personal space entirely, her face staring down at his which was staring up, her red hair curtainening around the shorter shinigami. Her pink eyes staring deeply into his.

"Because I'm here to tell you...that I plan to kill all of you damn shinigami." She confessed, the fury in her soft voice defied the coldness of her face.

Toshiro, meanwhile, was unmoved by the threat, instead he just stood there, completely stoic.

" You can try, but whatever you plan to do, Just remember, I'll stop you! " Hitsugaya vowed to his new-found enemy, Emerald eyes staring intensely into ruby red.

The girl raised A red eyebrow, realizing how serious he was! an evil smile played on her perfect features,

At last, an opponent worthy of me!

she then backed away from the shinigami.

" I look forward to it." She said, accepting his challenge.

Then she transformed into a tornado of sakura petals and vanished from his sight.

" I'm really looking forward to it, Toshiro Hitsugaya." Her voice echoed on the frosty wind as her petals swirled around him.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya awoke in a cold sweat! He looked round, he was in his office.<p>

He heaved A sigh of relief, " It was just A dream." He assured himself, but somehow, he wasn't so sure...

" Taichou! your awake! " Said the ever chipper voice of his liuetenent, Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto! how long where you here? " Toshiro asked, A little surprized at himself for not noticing her on the couch in the center of his office,

Must have fallen asleep on the desk. He thought.

" You dozed off about five minutes ago," She answered, then her face played A playful smile on her pretty lips,

" And you looked so cute when you slept! " Rangiku teased,then started to giggle playfully, Toshiro's face turned as red as that mysterious girl's hair!

" Stop being foolish! " He shouted, trying to hide his embarassment, but he knew that she probably already saw that he was.

When Rangiku was done teasing her captain, her cheerful expression was replaced with a worried one, Worry for her captain." Taichou, you've been tired A lot lately, out of sorts, is everything alright? " She asked, Her light blue eyes filled with concern.

Noticeing her worry, Toshiro contenplated his answer, he wasn't going to say that he has been dreaming about A mysterious woman, Rangiku would probably tease him some more. But she meant well, she always did, that was just the kind of person she was, always ready to greet him with a smile that had the power to warm his frostbitten spirit, that was what he loved about her.

His precious Rangiku...

" Taichou? " Rangiku interrupted his thoughts, she was only inches from him!

Damnit! what's with these women and invading personal space? he thought, praying that he wasn't blushing!

" Are you feeling okay? " She asked tactlessly while placing her hand on his forehead,

Toshiro tensed up at the unannounced contact, desperate not to let his nervousness be known,

He took A breath, regained his composure, and gently knocked her hand away.

" I'm fine, Matsumoto. " He said with his eyes closed stubbornly.

Rangiku put her face in A pretty pout, " Your no fun, taichou."

" Of course not, I'm A captain, not A child, I don't have time for foolish things like fun, I'm merely here to porform my duties." He spoke in A professional tone.

Rangiku was sad to see Toshiro with such A depressing belief, He probably thought that his precence here meant nothing, But that wasn't true! He was MORE then just A captain, He had friends, friends that would cry for him if he were to suddenly vanish, Why did he not see that?

Why did think he was all alone?

Why did he not see the person that loves him right in front of his face?

He was more then just A captain, especially to her...

" Is spending time with me also part of your 'duties,' Taichou? " Rangiku asked, her voice coming out as, something like A sigh.

Toshiro's eyes widened at the question his liuetenent just asked!

He didn't know what to say, he knew what he wanted to say, but he also knew how futile it'd be to act on his feeling, after all, she loved Gin.

And he'd never put her on the spot like that, even though Gin was A traitor, and he'd have to eventually kill him, He'd never resent Rangiku for harboring feelings for Gin,

He'll support her in her time of pain, like any friend would.

Friend? Toshiro thought bitterly, never had he hated A word so viciously..

" Of course not." He finally answered, While his voice was blunt, His words were sincere.

Rangiku smiled," I know! I just wanted you to fess up! " She teased, Laughing at the look on Toshiro's face, but in her heart, she was relieved.

Toshiro growled angerly with A slight blush on his childish face," Damnit Rangiku!" He shouted.

Then there was A short silence, Toshiro had just adressed Rangiku by her given name!

" Taichou, did you ju- " she began,

" O-Of course not! now stop fooling around, we have work to do." Toshiro stammered, clearly embarassed.

Rangiku chuckled softly,

" Alright."

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? I want an honest review from everyone! did I keep them in character? BTW, I'm going to look more into Hiou's backstory next chapter, so if you interested in that, I hope you stick around for it. I'm really proud of this character :)<p> 


	2. A chance encounter

Here is chapter two! I really worked hard on this, Praise me later :) I do not own Bleach, Hiou is mine though.

enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Hiou sat in dark abyss that she found herself in often, Her pink eyes were closed tightly, her red hair draped over her back and shoulders, as she hugged her knees helplessly. She knew full well what layed beyond her eyelids.<p>

Darkness, complete darkness.

She hated the dark, yet it was all she knew,

She hated the cold feeling that surrounded her whenever she was in its grasp, yet that was the only thing she could feel here,

She hated that the darkness reminded her of a piercing fear that her heart couldn't recall,

Or rather, a terrible dream her soul wouldn't dare remember...

All she knew was this, her name was Hiou, and she **hated** shinigami, for some reason, whenever she thought of them, her entire being would tremble with a burning hatred!

And visions of ever rising flames,

She hated them all so much that it made her sick!

And maybe, just maybe, killing them all would restore her memory.

Hiou stood to her feet, then standing in the gloom of the pitch black, she remembered...

_That's right, I'm Hiou, The Crimon Cherry Blossom. The only emotion I can feel is hate, its my food, my water, my shelter, my destruction, my agony, my peace, my sin, my salvation, My one and only reason for this existence..._

Hiou opened her flaring red eyes, the fury running deep within the crimson orbs.

_On to the human world._

* * *

><p>Three days later...<p>

Toshiro sat on the roof of Orihime's place, He had been in the human world for two days now, Just one day before, there were six gruesome murders in karakura town.

Toshiro sighed as he watched the red sunset,

_Yes, red. the color that strange woman doned._ He thought. while the vibrant red clad woman's image flashed in Toshiro's mind once again.

He still didn't know whether to believe that woman was real, or just a vivid dream, but it didn't matter, it was only a dream, After all.

And he didn't have time to dwell on a dream, he had the mission in the human world to worry about, Toshiro was on the said mission, along with Rangiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai.

There have been a series of mysterious deaths, all involving students from Ichigo's and other schools, Whether or not it was a hollow was unknown,

All that was known was this, it couldn't have been the work of a human!

All the bodies that were found were torn apart, limb from limb, and by the looks of it, it was done slowly, very slowly, maliciously, like whoever did it enjoyed the agony they felt,

whoever did it was quite a sadist.

And he had to put a stop to it!

Then, a pair of smooth hands covered his green eyes,

" Guess who? " Said a cheerful voice. Toshiro didn't need to hear her voice to guess who it was.

" Knock it off." Toshiro said.

" You have to guess." She insisted playfully.

" Matsumoto." He said plainly, He was used to her antics.

" Wow, Taichou, your good! " She said as she moved her hands off his eyes. Then she kneeled down beside him,

" So what are you doing up here by yourself, Taichou? " She asked.

" I'm trying to figure out what has been happening lately, That's all." Toshiro answered with a nonchalant tone.

" That's the super smart captain I know and love!" Rangiku said cheerfully.

_Love?_ That simple word rang through the young captain's mind like a bell! But he swallowed his anxiousness before he paniced, After all, if she loved him, it was only a platonic love.

Rangiku"s pretty face then turned a little more serious.

"So, do you have any idea?" She asked him. Somehow she also could tell when he had something important on his mind.

Toshiro sighed wearily, _Should I tell her?_ He thought. Then he turned to her, And their eyes met for a brief second.

Turquoise eyse gazing into light blue ones.

_Yes, I can trust her._ He thought, smiling inside.

Then Toshiro proceeded to explain to his vice-captain about his dream involving the young woman named Hiou, and how she vowed to destroy the soul society.

And his rising suspicion that she's real.

"So, let me get this straight,"She began. " You've been having a dream about a girl, that's going to destroy the soul society, and for whatever reason, She just happen to tell you, through your dreams?" She finished. then waited for her captains response.

"Yes. Although I can't understand why she's so fixated on me." He said.

"Maybe she's got a crush on you!" She said teasingly, then started laughing at her own joke.

Toshiro just sighed and let her, he wasn't surprized, he knew she'd say something along those lines eventually.

"Seriously, though, this isn't the only time she's invaded your dreams?"

"No, Hiou has been appearing in several of my dreams ever since, and every time she keeps saying the same thing,"

_"I plan to destroy all you damn Shinigami!" _Her fierce image tore across his mind like a sword.

" I don't know her reasons, but she's definately hell-bent on destroying the soul society." Toshiro explained.

"Do you think she's strong enough?" Rangiku asked, starting to worry.

Toshiro was silent for a moment, then spoke," I think she might be." He answered. Then his expression turned serious, or at least more serious then usual.

"But even so, I'll do everything in my power to stop her, no matter what." He vowed.

Rangiku smiled and then stood beside him,

"And I hope you know that I'll be there for you every step of the way, right?" She said.

A rare smile appeared on Toshiro's face,"Of course, its not like I could stop you anyway."

He was happy that she was there with him, even if she wasn't there the way he wanted her to be, just to have her with him was enough.

And that was all.

And with that, an omnimous wind began to blow through the city, with sakura petals riding on the breeze, it was then that Toshiro knew who was responsible...

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked home from school, he was kept late because of a mysterious girl he met earlier that morning.<p>

(Flashback)

Ichigo walked to school, it was a quiet morning, for once asano wasn't there walking with him talking about things like, "how cute Rukia was," or " how big Orihime's breasts were," though, he appeared to hold off on talking about Orihime's cleavage, ever since he noticed how irritated Uryu got the last time. Even Ichigo had begun to notice the Quincy's growing feeling for her, he tried his best to hide it, but it was pretty obvious, in fact, the only one who doesn't know yet is Orihime herself! For whatever reason she thinks Uryu likes Rukia!

As for the girl, she somehow managed to knock half a dozen punks, (that, for whatever reason dicided to attack a single seemingly-harmless girl,) right out of commission! When Ichigo saw them surrounding her in the schoolyard, he had a right mind to beat them all within an inch of their miserible lives, but it quickly became obvious that his assistence wasn't needed.

What he saw was not new to him, He had seen Tatsuki do the same thing on numberous occasions, but there was something strange about her...

he approached the strange female fighter to see if she was injured,

" Hey, are you okay? " He asked.

The girl turned around, her eyes narrowed, and her face in a dangerous scowl.

Ichigo was surprized to see that they were pink, like two cherry blossoms.

Ichigo was a little surprized at how dangerous she looked, at a glance from a distance, she look harmless enough. Yet, she was able to make quick work of those bullies that she was half the size of!

" Who are you?" She asked, her voice sounded so lifeless, like talking to a ghost.

_Is she a ghost?_ Ichigo thought.

"I saw you fight those bullies earlier, I wanted to see if you were hurt, that's all." He answered.

Hiou noticed his odd expression, _What is that look in his eyes? Why is he concerned about my physical well-being?_

_WHY? I don't know!_

_ I don't know!_

_ I don't know!_

Ichigo saw the girl's eyes widen as she held herself in an attempt to control her rising panic, She almost looked, scared.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked,as he placed his hand on her quivering shoulder, With concern in his voice and a worried look on his usually intimidating features.

Hiou looked up into his brown eyes, that look he had frightened her, it seemed so foreign, yet so familiar...

Then Hiou gave an ear piercing shriek as she unsheath her Katana, and ran Ichigo through!

* * *

><p>Thats chapter 2! Bet you hate me now!<p> 


	3. Pieces in play

Chapter 3 is here! I am awesome! Nah, I just like writing a lot. I took some helpful tips from Bleachee, (BTW, your awesome for that!) Enjoy! Basically the time-frame is between the Rescue Rukia arc, and the Arrancar arc. Imagine if the treaded Bount saga never took place, thats the time-frame for my story.

* * *

><p><em>"We meet again, Captain." She said coldly, her vibrant strands flowing in the breeze and over her fair skin.<em>

_The Crimson Angel and The Ice Dragon met once more._

_This marked the second time Hiou entered Toshiro's dream, in the icey wastland,_

_This world belongs to Toshiro and that ice dragon, Hyorinmaru, was it?_

_Yes, its **their** world, so why do I keep coming here?_

_What is it about the ice Captain that draws me in like a moth to a flame?_

_"You've got nerve coming back here after the last time." Toshiro said in an intimindating tone as he unsheathed his sword immediately and swung it, aiming for her torso.  
><em>_She dodged the blow and jumped back away from him, as silent as the grave._

_"If you still intend to destroy the soul society, I'll kill you myself!" He shouted, gripping his sword fiercly, remembering the treat made the last time they met.  
><em>_Toshiro now knew what her intentions where, and she was no friend of his or the Soul Society; she was an enemy.  
><em>_  
>"I just love to see you in agony, I can't explain it, but, theres a certain beauty in it."She smiled sadisticly.<em>

_Her smile made Toshiro sick, she was out of her mind!_

_"And just so you know, Toshiro Hitsugaya, I am in a world create by you, in your dream, I can invade it anywhere and any time I want, I know all your secrets, the source of your love, the cause of your fears, your intentions for the future, your regrets from the past, your power, your weakness, **everything!** and your powerless to stop me. Just remember that when you finally meet me face-to-face."She said, her voice as cold as the world from which they stood,and began to walk away.  
><em>

_Toshiro, though shooken by her words, still had to perform his duties as the Captain of the 10th Division, and tried to run after her.  
>"<em>

_Wait, we're not done-"  
>Toshiro watched as small sakura petals formed from the air into a whirling tornado that engulfed the mysterious girl.<br>"Damn!" Toshiro said, enraged to the core as he watched to see once again what powers she had.  
><em>

_"Toshiro Hitsugaya... I look foward to meeting you again... and destroying you along with the other shinigami! Remember my name, Captain. It's Hiou..." Her resonating voice faded away as the tornado disappeared into thin air.  
><em>

_Toshiro looked down at his hands and held a remaining petal that snagged onto his haori.  
>He held the warm petal in his hands as he thought about what he'd just experienced.<br>"Hiou..." He mumbled.  
>The crimson angel left the ice dragon, with nothing but a dream...<em>

* * *

><p>Ichigo froze in place as the blade ran through his chest, he looked at the black sword turning deep crimson from his blood! Running down the sword and staining his white shirt.<p>

He then looked into the girl's cold, dead eyes. And from the Reiatsu, and the lifeless eyes that pieres fiercely into his, he knew she wasn't human,and that she was the one behind the murders!

He fell to his knees,"Why did you do this? Why are you killing all those innocent people?"The Substitute Soul Reaper demanded as he choked up some blood.

Hiou raised a single red eyebrow." I didn't kill anyone from this world." She simply stated as she pulled her sword out of Ichigo's chest with a sickening slurp!

Ichigo threw up more blood as he fell to the grassy ground below,

"She's not the culprit?" He thought out loud as his eyes glazed over, and his blood pool around him "So who is she?"

Hiou swung her blade, slinging off the blood.

"Farewell, young soul reaper." She said softly as she let a single Sakura Petal fall to the ground beside him.

Then a single Arrow flew past her head, leaving a fine red line on her flawless face!

Hiou quickly turned around and saw the shooter, it was a young man with glasses, and clad in white.

"Who are you?" She asked plainly.

There was a cruel, murderous look in his Onix eyes, he looked to Ichgo's body, and felt his lifeforce slowly slipping away.

"I'm Uryu Ishida, the last Quincy. The one whose going to kill you!" He shouted as he leapt from the hill and shot two more arrows in her direction!

Hiou jumped back, dodging the first arrow, then, eyes firmly on the second, drew her sword and swung it, the following shockwave disinigrating it.

_What provoked this boy?_ Hiou thought.

Then Hiou looked at Ichigo's lifeless body, and a smile slowly spread on her face.

"So, was he your friend?" She asked the Quincy mockingly.

Uryu was full of rage! "How dare you, how dare you kill Ichigo and all those other people and then smile like its a joke? I swear, I swear on my honor as a Quincy, I'll destroy you?" He swore.

"Damn Quincies never could shut up about their 'Honor' could they?" She continued to mocked.

At that point, Uryu was done exchanging mere words, and raised his bow once again for battle.

Hiou smiled and raised her blade, _Finally! An opponent that is'nt a slave to his empathy, a victem worthy of my blade._ She thought, her smile growing wider.

* * *

><p>Rukia sat cross-legged in Ichigo's closet, not that she was hiding in there because she had to, she just missed being in there, watching Ichigo sleep peacefully, or the night she actually saw him cry in his sleep the night before the annivarsary of his Mother's death. He probably wasn't aware of this, but she knew him better then he thought she did, she knew that behind that gruff and hardened exterior, hid a kind heart, a loyal friend, and a man with a great sense of honor.<p>

She often thought back to the time that he rescued her from her execution, though she claimed to be at peace with her death, and though she was. She still was eternally greatful to Ichigo for going that far to save her, That day, at the Sokyoku execution stand, she remembered the boy she met in Karakura town, then saw the man he had become.

She regretted not thanking him.

" Maybe I should, when he gets back." She said aloud with a smile.

Then suddenly she felt a strong Reiatsu! one belonged to Uryu, the other to an unknown stranger, and Ichigo's life force fading rapidly!

"Ichigo!" She she jumped out of the closet and jumped out the window, so she wouldn't worry his family, and went to help Uryu.

"Chances are Renji and the others already know something's wrong, so I'll just go there myself and help Uryu. She said, as she bolted down the street, with a fierce look in her Violet colored eyes, ready to kill whoever dared to harm Ichigo.

"Hang on, Ichigo, I'll be there soon!"

* * *

><p>There it is, R&amp;R please, and once again, thank you Bleachee :)<p> 


	4. Sadist

Chapter 4, I own nothing. Read & Review please. I know Uryu had his powers taken at this point in the story, but let's pretend that the one girl, I think her name is Nemu, still gave him some power back like in the anime, cause Uryu is awesome in battle!

* * *

><p>Hiou and the young Quincy glared eachother down as a light breeze filled the silence, both calculating their next move.<p>

One with the intent for revenge.

The other seeking the thrill of battle.

Both ready to spill blood...

"Before we begin, 'Uryu Ishida,The Last Quincy' Tell me, who was that boy I just slain? He must have been someone rather important to cause such bloodlust to rise in a calm individual like yourself," The Crimson Angel asked her soon-to-be- prey.

"Don't talk to me like you know something about me!" Uryu shouted angerly!

"So that boy means nothing to you? if so, why are you so angery?" Hiou asked once more.

"Our relationship is none of your concern, I see no reason to tell someone who's soon to leave this world!" The Quincy stated.

Hiou's smile faded and was replaced by a terrifying scowl! Uryu shudder slightly at the intence Reiatsu that resonated off her like flames roaring all around her!

"Just try it, do your fore-fathers proud and sly me, Qunicy!"She challenged,full prepared for battle.

_Damn! This woman's power is unreal, I'm going to have to be careful! _

Then he proceeded to shoot another arrow at Hiou,

_Those arrows are created entirely off of spiritual energy,_ Hiou observed. _Is it the result of his own power?_

She dodged his arrows one more, inspecting them carefully.

"Damn you!" Uryu shouted, the size of the arrows increasing with his anger.

_I knew it! Now, how to put a stop to them.._

Hiou then notied the cross that hung from his arm, _That Cross, that must be the focal point._

She thought as her sadistic smile returned to her face...

_What is she planning?_ Uryu thought as chills went down his spine, what was it about that woman that intimidated him so much?

Hiou then stood still,her smile faded, her vibrant red hair dancing over her face, obscuring her cold pink eyes, and her black sword held firmly in her bandaged hand.

"Uryu Ishida, I'm going to spare you any cliche's like saying 'we are the same' because we're not. Here you are, fighting and willing to die for your friend, Where I lack such resolve, I see no reason behind friendship, I don't understand it, Thus I do not seek it. I only seek what makes sense to me, and the only thing that makes sense to me is death."Hiou explained to her opponent as she gazed at her sword sadly.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Uryu demanded, _What is wrong with her, one moment she's a sadistic sociopath, but now she seems, almost sad. _He thought to himself as he tried to read the woman's face, but to no avail.

She emotions were like a blank sheet of paper, only a dangerous or interesting situation was the brush that could give them color.

Was she capable of remorse?

_All the same, she's my enemy, and I connot forgive what she's done. _He thought as he raised his bow.

"Either fight me, or die as you are, all the same, I do not care to hear your speech, nor will I hold back." He warned. His blue eyes suddenly grew cold, mercilous.

_Exactly like mine._ Hiou thought, for some reason, she suddenly thought of Captain Hitsuguya.

"Very well, but just for fair warning," She said with a nonchalant shrug, her voice growing playful as she raised a finger to her lips," I can strike from **anywhere."**

Uryu raised a single eyebrow in confusion."What does that mean?"

"It means this fight is almost over." Hiou stated.

Then she charged at the Quincy at full speed, her dazzling pink eyes cold and dead as she slashed at him with full force!

Uryu successfully avaided the attack and jumped away from Hiou, _What does she mean strike from anywhere?_ He thought as he continued to dodge her glimmering black blade.

_What could that possibly mean? Its not like she can be in two places at once, right? _Then Uryu jumped a few feet back from Hiou, and her sadistic smile returned almost immediatly.

_Why is she smiling now? _He thought, then he felt a searing pain in his back followed by a sharp explosion!

He let out a sharp cry of pain as he tried to move away from the source of this new-found agony, only to walk into yet another one! And another one!

This sickening dance of death continued as Hiou merely looked on with a smile.

She could never tire of the look of pain in people's eyes as there about to die,

Never tire of the glorious melody of their screams,

Never tire of the temporary joy she felt, a joy that was reminiscent of a feeling felt long ago.

And again, The stoic figure of the Ice Captain pierced her mind.

_Huh, maybe I **am **a bit obsessed with him. _She thought with a mental shrug, _My only question is, why?_

Uryu collapsed, his breath hitching in his throat as he struggled not to go into shock, blood staining his white uniform a bloody black.

He glared up at Hiou, the hate in his eyes easy to see.

"You really take pleasure in this, don't you? Why not just kill me?" He demanded, then Uryu found that he was unable to move!

"I do, don't ask me why though, that's a question even I can't answer" She answered, as she approached her half-fallen opponent.

"Y-You bitch! What have done to me? Why can't I move?" Uryu shouted as she kneeled down beside him, her expression eerily calm.

"I paralysed your soul, by those small explosions, You see, those small bombs are an extention of my own soul, that I can manipulate at will, so, as they exploded and entered your skin, I coul reach into your soul, and paralyse it."She explained bluntly.

"W-What? You mean I'm stuck like this?" Uryu demanded.

Hiou reachedown and took his Cross off his limp wrist.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Uryu demanded, _Shit! If she takes that, I'm defenseless!_

"Relax, Quincy. Its not permanent, you should be able to stand in about three days, as for your cross,"Hiou spoke as she held the cross up in front of an immobilized Uryu, his rage growing,

_This cross really must mean a lot to him, maybe he is a slave to empathy after all, How disappointing._

"I'll be taking this, if you want it back, then seek me out yourself, my name is Hiou, you do well to remember that."She stated bluntly, looking seriously into his Saphire eyes, then she stood up.

"I do hope that you find peace in the knowledge that you were unable to save your friend," She said as the wind began to blow once again, her fiery red hair flowing across her back and along her shoulders."Farewell, Uryu Ishida." Then she began to walk away.

"Wait, your going to let me live? Why? Why aren't you going to kill me?" Uryu demanded, causing Hiou to stop, then, with her back still turned, she spoke.

"Because now that your friend's about to die, you'll have a reason to persue me."

"What? Oh no, Ichigo! can you hear me, **ICHIGO!" **Uryu shouted to his dying friend, but his screams were left unaswered,

Ichigo just layed there, completely lifeless, his brown eyes were completely still,

Hiou could feel his soul, even though its lifeforce was fading by the second, there was still some fight in it, it resonated angerly inside of him.

_This boy just refuses to give up, its almost admirable. _She thought, staring down at Ichigo's body.

_But still, I can't afford to let him live and ruin my plans. _She slowly walked over to him, her eyes as cold as ice.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get away from Ichigo, you psycotic bitch!" Uryu yelled to Hiou, but his cries fell on deaf ears, all he could do was watch helplessly as Hiou planned to murder his his friend right befor his eyes,

And he could do nothing to stop it,

Just sit there,

And watch Ichigo die,

At the hands of Hiou.

_Some Quincy, I can't even save Ichigo!_ He scolded himself bitterly._ I'm sorry Grandpa, Ichigo, I failed!_

"You are to state in a future action that 'The right to chooselife or death lies with the victor,' if that be the case, I'll make my choice now, please die, Ichigo." She stated as she raised her sword, her voice a cold, whispery rasp.

"No, STOP!" Uryu yelled as Hiou let her glimmering blade fall to Ichigo's neck!

Hiou then felt a strong, violent Reiatsu, simular to the one still resonating within Ichigo even as he lay dying.

"Roar! Zabimaru!"

Then she felt something push her forward slightly, followed by a sharp, burning pain in her chest, She looked downward to see a large serperate segmented blade torn through her chest!

"Oh, That's not good." She said softly as her head fell back, her red hais flowing downward like a crimson waterfall, and her pink eyes went still, like a Chinadoll, staring endlessly into nothing.

"Renji!" Uryu exclaimed, Relieved to see him come just in the nick of time!

"Yeah, I saw you were having a little trouble with this wierd lady, so I figured I'd come to rescue you to." Renji replied with his trademark battle-happy grin.

"Y-Yes, well, I soppose I should thank you,"Uryu said while straightening his glasses, more then a little embarassed at the fact that Renji was the only reason Ichigo was still alive while **he** was unable to-

_Wait, Ichigo!_

"Renji! Is Hiou dead?" Uryu asked, frantic!

Renji raised an eyebrow,"Hiou? Is that the lady's name?" He asked.

"Yes! Now is she dead?"Uryu demanded!

"I don't sense her spiritual energy, so- Wait, Can't **you** sense it?" Renji said, confused at Uryu's behavior.

"No, Hiou did something to my soul, now it feels like my powers are gone, but enough about me! Hiou is dead, now go help Ichigo!"

Renji glanced over to Ichigo's body, his spiritual energy was deathly low!_That idiot! _"Right!"He said as he jerked Zabimaru out of Hiou's chest, she fell to the ground beside Ichigo with a sickening **thud**!

"Ichigo, hey, Ichigo! Wake up you idiot!"Renji shouted, desperatly trying to awake his friend." Idiot, if you die on Rukia, I'll never forgive you for that! So wake up!"

* * *

><p><em>Wake up! Ichigo!<em>

"Damn, Renji had to save me, he never going to let me live it down." Ichigo said with an irritated smirk, able to hear Renji's desperate demands.

"So that girl isn't who we're looking for, but still, I wonder who she is?" Ichigo wondered.

_I wonder why she reacted like that, what happend to her to make her act that way? It must be something **really **bad." H_e thought.

"Well, maybe you should just stay here and let me kill that woman myself," Said White Ichigo, with a sadistic grin.

"Nice try, but I'm not letting you, or **her**, win against me that easily, its not over yet, I won't let it all end here!" He swore, His own Reiatsu rising all around him in a whirlpool of energy, his eyes turning steely and determined.

_I hope your ready, Hiou!_

* * *

><p><em>Oh, my, god! Is Hiou really dead? Is Ichigo gonna wake up? Stay tuned for the next one:) You know the drill, R&amp;R please! And if you have any question regarding Hiou, I'll happily answer them, I really love this character!<em>


	5. Hiatus

Hi, its Erin, I will eventually continue this story, just not right now, at the moment I've lost my inspiration for this story, so its going to go into Hiatus for a while, I apologize for those who were really looking forward to the next chapter, but the second the spark ignites for this story, I'll begin to write it again.

Just right now I'm caught into an FMA fic I'm writing, again, I apologize :(


	6. What lurks beneath

My newest update, sorry for the Hiatus :(

* * *

><p>Toshiro ran quickly through the city with Rangiku close behind him,<p>

With a hardened look in his Turquoise eyes, he ran towards the fading energy that he reconized as Hiou's,

As well as Ichigo's.

_Did Hiou and Ichigo fight? _He thought with a wave of concern washing over him.

" Captain, do you think that the one behind Ichigo's fading Reiki is that Hiou woman you were talking about earlier?" She asked, quickly picking up on his growing worry for their shared comrade.

_Damn, when did I become so tranparent to her? _Toshiro thought, a little annoyed, but at the same time, somewhat happy.

" Maybe, but I can't say for sure." Toshiro responded.

_But I pray that I'm wrong! _The young Shinigami thought as he remembered his last encounter with her...

_There the Ice Dragon and the crimson Angel stood before one another once again, both glaring coldly at eachother,_

_" I have to say, Hiou, you have guts, if nothing else, for coming back to this place." Toshiro said coldly, his Turquoise eyes like the Ice his world represented as he placed his hand on his sheathed blade._

_Hiou raised her hand, as though gesturing to stop his outburst of violence._

_" Hitsuguya, must we fight? You won't be able to do any harm to me, nor I to you, so its pointless to fight here." She stated boredly._

_" Then why do you keep coming here?" Toshiro demanded, enraged._

_" I already told you, I don't know, theres just something about you, don't worry, its nothing romantic or sorted, nothing cliche, just yet another unknown happenstance in this unpredictable world." Hiou relpied, equally as cold as the Ice surrounding her and Toshiro._

_" So you have no idea?" He asked, his stance straightening._

_" No, **I'm** not the one who holds the memories." She answered, glanceing slightly to the side, looking somewhat, saddened about something._

_" What does that mean?" He asked, praying his considerable intuition was wrong," Is there another one like you?" He demanded, a feeling of dread washing over him!_

_" Well, aren't we the clever one, but I'm afraid thats all you'll find out about me today, Captain." She said as she once again vanished in her whirlwind of Sakura petals._

_Toshiro didn't try to stop her this time, he knew it would be a futile attempt if he did, he just stood there in silence, trying to figure out what she just half implied to him,_

_He didn't know her reason for tormenting him like this, nor did he care, he just had to think of a way to kill her, and soon!_

_" Hiou, when I finally meet you in the real world, I **will** destroy you!" He swore with a dark tone in his young voice, his green eyes containing the fierousity and conviction of a snow Wolf ready to maul his prey._

_" I promise you!" _

Hitsuguya was far more then willing to make good on that promise, he gritted his teeth angerly as he and his Vice Captain continued onward.

Unbeknownst to them was that a mysterious girl with long, flowing, pink hair was in the air watching them, with a cheerful grin on her face, and a gleeful look in her vibrant Red eyes.

" I've finally been able to track you down Hiou, thanks to the little guy, that is." She said happily.

Then teleported in a haze of Rose Petals, to whereabouts unknown.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood upward as his energy grew around him, he wasn't going to let Hiou win, even if she wasn't the one responsible for all the death, she still attacked his friends, and that, was reason enough to take her down.<p>

He let out a yell, then, all at once, his Reiatsu surrounded him, engulfing him in his own energy, trying to counter act the strange effect Hiou's sword had on his body.

_Uryu, just hang on!_ He thought as he prepared to face **her**!

* * *

><p>Ruki ran up to the the scene where the battle took place, she looked on in horro at Ichigo's unconscious body, that Renji was trying to wake up!<p>

" Uryu, are you okay, what happend here?" The Raven-haired Shinigami asked as she ran to the injured Quincy's side.

" I'm fine, Rukia, my powers have been blocked, thats all, and as for Ichigo, he was attacked by that dead Woman over there that Renji ran through," Uryu explained sadly.

Rukia moved her violet eyes to where he looked, and saw a beautiful red-haired woman sprawled out over the once green grass that was now stained in deep crimson, from the massive wound Renji inflicted on her.

" How was she able to overpower Ichigo so easily?" She asked, clearly worried for her dear friend.

" I'm not sure, but its safe to assume that she caught off guard." Uryu replied.

Rukia, with a look of sorrow, as well as fear, went to where Renji was still trying to wake up the Substitute Shinigami," Is he responsive at all?" She asked, trying to remain calm, but inside, the thought of the man she loved dying was tearing her apart inside.

" I can feel his Reiatsu, its just not very strong at the moment." Renji replied, equally as worried as his childhood friend.

He couldn't stand to see her in pain, and no matter how strong she acts, he could see through her charade.

" We should taske him and Uryu to Urahara's shop, he may know something that could help." Rukia suggested.

" Good idea." Renji agreed, " But we should get the others so that they can help us carry Ichigo and Uryu."

" Hey! I don't want to be carried!" The proud Quincy protested.

" And what? Are you gonna walk there yourself?" Renji asked, having a little fun with picking on him.

" Well, no, I guess not." Uryu replied, defeated.

" You don't have to be so proud, Uryu, we're your friends, and besides, you've already fought bravely." Rukia said, smiling.

She then looked to Hiou's corpse, her soft expression suddenly turning cold and like steel.

" What are we gonn a do with her?" She asked Renji, still kneeling beside an unconscious Ichigo, his head resting in her lap.

" We should probably report that she's dead, and that the threat in the human world has been taken care of." Renji replied.

_No! you moron, she's **not** the one responsible! _Ichigo protested frantically in his own unconscious mind, but he was not to be heard.

Then he started to feel Hiou's powerful Reiatsu pulsating!

_And she is **not** dead! _

* * *

><p>Hiou sat in the black abyss once again, her face was more aloof then emotionless.<p>

" That, was embarassing." She said plainly, not to proud about the fact that she was defeated by that low-rate Shinigami.

"Hioouuuu!" A cheerful voice called out into the darkness.

Hiou sighed, she knew who it was,

" What do you want, Yumi?" The red haired girl sighed, looking in her direction, irritated at her cheerful, high-pitched voice.

Yumi, upset that her _**Sister**_ would ask her that, pouted childishly at Hiou's question." Thats not nice, Hiou-chan! You know what I want!" She whined.

" Ugh, your so annoying! I bet **that **Woman sent you to find me, am I right?" She asked coldly, avoiding her almost identical visitor's eyes.

" Uh-huh." Yumi replied, nodding innocently.

_As unaware as she ever was. _Hiou thought, disgusted.

She then stood up, and looked upward, as pink petals started flowing within the windless darkness.

" Your present tires me, Yumi, now leave my sight at once, and never come back!

I don't know who you are, so stop pretending that theres some base of a relationship between us, because there is not, Now be gone!" She ordered as her Reiatsu flowed around her, preparing to ressurect herself.

Yumi red eyes started to well up with tears, then the tears started to flow down her pale face.

She didn't understand why Hiou hated her so much,

What did she do to upset her Sister so badly?

Did she not remember her?

She didn't understand...

" Bye-bye, Hiou-Nee." She said sadly as she vanished within her Red Rose petals, and out of Hiou's dream world.

Hiou closed her eyes tightly, forcing back the tears that aslo threatened to expose themselves.

_Why do I feel so sad, I have no reason to. _She thought with a slight feeling of, what could be sorrow, only to disregard it as soon as she sent her consciousness back to the physical realm...

* * *

><p>Hiou shot open her Pink eyes, then let out a coarse gasp for air,<p>

Renji, Rukia, and Uryu all looked to wear the most unexpected sound that they've ever heard rang in their ears, and looked on in utter shock as Hiou arched her back in sheer agony as the gaping hole in her chest healed completely!

" W-What?-" Uryu said, shocked at what was happening.

Rukia, though as shocked as the other two, said nothing, just set Ichigo down gently, and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to defend Ichigo with her life!

" How? I killed you, how are you still alive?" Renji exclaimed to the somewhat dazed Hiou,

She hated ressurecting, it was always so painful and it ruined her cloths!

Hiou looked up at Renji," So it was **you** who killed me? Thats interesting." She stated plainly, inspecting Renji like he was something she found in the trash!

" Stop dodging the question, now how are you alive?" Renji demanded, angered at the arrogant woman before him.

Hiou casually stood up and inspected her outfit, it was stained black with her blood, and had a hideous tear in the center.

" Damn, I'm going to have to change later," She mumbled, ignoring Renji completely.

" Hey! I'm talking to you!" Renji yelled.

" I know, your voice is very aggrivating." Hiou finally responded.

" And to answer the question that I'm sure is on all of your minds right now, I cannot die, I'm what you humans would call, an immortal." Hiou explained to the shocked and somewhat confused Warriors in front of her.

"But how are you immortal?" Rukia asked, her eyes spoke out that she was serious.

Hiou looked to the new face," I don't know, I'm afraid, I simply woke up like this, thats all."

" Woke up?' What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

" I woke up about, 300 years ago, in a molten wasteland, with no memory, no evidence of my excistence, just a name, and a bloodthirsty desire, to destroy all Shinigami." Hiou said darkly, raising her sword once again, her pink eyes glazing over, looking as lifeless as they did moments ago.

Renji pulled out Zabimaru once again," Rukia, take care of Ichigo and Uryu, I'll hold her off, you try to get them to safty." Renji whispered to his friend.

" What, are you crazy, you know that she can't die, just what do you plan on doing?" Rukia demanded.

" Don't worry, I got an idea, I'll be fine, I promise." He lied, he had no idea how he was going to stop, let alone if he'd even survive, all he knew was this, he'd never forgive himself if Rukia was killed and he was unable to save her.

Rukia hesitated, unsure if he was being sincere, but it became obvious that she didn't have choice but to believe in him, all she could do was pray that she didn't end up regretting it.

" Okay, Renji, I'll trust you, " She stated " You better survive!" she said with a softer, sadder tone in her voice, as she grabbed Ichigo and Uryu and flashstepped elsewhere.

" Now that their gone, I can slice you as much as I want, Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji exclaimed as he summoned his Bankai.

Hiou, umoved, chuckled lightly." So thats what slew me, huh? Interesting." She said, with a slight smirk.

" Why do you keep saying that?" Renji demanded, irritated at Hiou's arrogance once more.

" Because, Abarai Renji, I've dicided, as a reward for your courage to continue facing me in battel even after learning my secret, I will honor you with a death by my very own, Bankai." She said, a rare, genuine smile on her perfect features.

Then she drew her blade, the blade sharpness shining brighly in the setting sun, reflecting the coldness of her eyes.

" Destroy, Hikari Yagami!" She roared as her black sword transformed into two red hilted, silver Katana's in both of her hands, and her attire changed entirely from her tattered clothing, to an elegant, flame decorated Kimono with a golden Obi that was tied into a large bow behind her back,

And to complete the transformation, on her back,

There were a pair of white, feathered, Angel wings, spread widely at her sides.

She looked like an Angel,

A Crimson Angel.

" Please die, Abarain Renji."

* * *

><p>There, its done, again, I apologize for the Hiatus :(<p> 


End file.
